Honey, I'm Peanuts About You!
by MonochromeMog
Summary: Katsura, being the loving friend he is, decides to bake a cake for his bestfriend/crush, Shinsaku for his birthday. Though, letting Katsura in a kitchen probably isn't the best idea in the world... (Shinsaku X Katsura, Reality AU, Boys Love - I don't own any of the Bakumatsu Rock characters, I own the cover image and the plot, but that's it).


Honey, I'm Peanuts About You!

Pairing: Shinsaku Takasugi X Kogoro Katsura

Warning: Boy X Boy

Modern AU

—

On 20th August 2014 the neighborhood was relativity quiet for once. The birds were softly chirping outside, like they were having a conversation between each other, almost like a love chat. The bright yellow sun shone down on the Earth, it's ray's piercing through the slow wandering clouds in small beams. Some people were outside, drinking ice cold lemonade and reading magazine's about fashion or gaming or TV shows. Some other's would rather spend their time indoors and make an attempt to relax a little before they go back to the dreaded school and work everyone hates so much. Everything seemed peaceful, what a wonderful way to end the summer months before going back to school and work…

BANG!

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the Katsura residence, grey smoke soon followed as the doors and windows flew open. Everyone's gazes turned to the small house, concern and confusion flashing in their eyes, but no one dared went near. One of the neighbors named Ryoma Sakamoto was different, since he was close with the young man that lived in the house, he had no seconds thoughts about running over. He walked in through the open door and went where he heard heavy coughing. The kitchen.

This could be bad…

The kitchen was a mess, black covered nearly everything along with flour. Egg's were splattered on the ground, the yolk running out from the peach colored shell, a black cloud of smoke was coming from the oven, making Ryoma's eyesight weird. Ryoma turned to where he heard coughing and saw his friend, Kogoro Katsura, on the ground, waving a tea towel around in an attempt to get rid of the smoke, he himself was a mess. Black dust covered parts of his clothes along with white flour, on his face was some batter that was splattered on his cheek and nose. His glasses were covered in egg yolk, making it difficult to see out of them, some plates beside him were smashed to pieces and he could see Kogoro managed to cut himself on his arms by the dangerously sharp shards.

"Sensei!" Ryoma called, running over quickly to switch off the oven and open the back door a little wider. Kogoro's head snapped up at his nickname being called, his green colored gaze fell on Ryoma and he felt himself blush out of embarrassment. Well it could be worse… Shinsaku could see him like this…

"Katsura-san! What the heck?"

Oh crud…

Kogoro looked over at the doorway where he heard Shinsaku, his blush darkened and he looked away. "Sensei! Are you okay?" Ryoma asks, helping Kogoro up as gently as he could without hurting him. Kogoro shakily nods and takes off his glasses as Shinsaku walks over, avoiding the egg yolks on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Shinsaku asks, looking at the near destroyed kitchen. "I… Um… Um… Was attempting to make something?" Kogoro nervously replies, sounding unsure about himself. Shinsaku sighs a little, worried for his long time best friend. It wasn't like Kogoro to cook something from scratch or cook anything at all, well, without Shinsaku's help anyways. Seems suspicious.

That's not his biggest worries though. He has to help Kogoro clean up and treat the wounds on his bloody arm. "Ryoma, you clean up down here and I'll help Katsura-san clean himself up. Got it?" Shinsaku asks Ryoma, taking Kogoro by the hand. "Okay, Cindy!" Ryoma nods, before setting off to find some brooms, mops and water. Shinsaku sighed at Ryoma, shaking his head, he started leading Kogoro up to the second floor, making sure Kogoro was alright and that he was not injured anywhere else. Kogoro insisted he was fine, but it didn't matter, there was something bugging him and now it's bugging Shinsaku. Shinsaku took Kogoro to his bedroom and ordered him to get changed into clean clothes while Shinsaku gets the first aid kit. Kogoro nods and closes the door and sighs.

He can't believe he just embarrassed himself in front of his crush.

As he started to change, he started to recall what he was doing in the first place. It was August 20th, which is Shinsaku's birthday. Kogoro decided to be nice and a bit courageous (or maybe a little stupid) and so, he came to the decision to make Shinsaku a cake that will express his undying love for him. Oh, did I mention Kogoro had a small (enormous) crush on Shinsaku? I didn't…? Whoops… He wasn't certain if Shinsaku felt the same way or just thought as the two as "best friends," so instead of cowering away like he did the previous times, Kogoro baked his crush a cake…

And it turned out horribly.

So the "Honey, I'm Peanuts About You" cake wasn't a good choice to bake, it was much more onerous than Kogoro expected. Plus, this is his first time baking a cake from scratch. How else do you think it would have ended up? Perfect? Glorious? Brilliant? Seriously? Dude… It's a complicated cake to make.

Kogoro soon finished dressing and sat on his bed, a sigh escaping him for the umpteenth time that day, he looked over his clothes, wondering if they were appropriate or not. He was wearing a long white polo shirt that had short sleeves and baggy black trousers. Kogoro spots his glasses on the table and grabs them, they were still covered in egg yolk, which is not good. He gets a piece of tissue and cleans them, making sure to be thorough. "Katsura-san. Can I come in?" Shinsaku asks after knocking on the door softly. "Yes… You can." Kogoro replies, putting his glasses back on. Shinsaku entered, a first aid kit in his hands. "Alright. Let's get this done." Shinsaku walks over to Kogoro and sits beside him, Kogoro didn't look at him out of shame. Shinsaku quietly went to work, using the disinfectant and bandaging his arm, doing the same with the other one. "Alright. Katsura-san. I think I have the right to know first. What were you doing?" Shinsaku asks, putting the medical equipment away. "I was…"

"No lying either, I can read you like an open book Katsura-san."

Well that idea was blown out of the water.

"I wasn't going to lie!"

"Just tell me, Katsura-san."

"I was trying to make a cake for you, for your birthday."

"Wait, what one?"

Shinsaku suddenly turned to Kogoro, grabbing him by the shoulders gently. Kogoro blush a little, he definitely doesn't want to tell Shinsaku his plan. That would be even more embarrassing!

"Um… The "Honey, I'm Peanut's About You" cake…"

Shinsaku blush matches Kogoro and he struggles to chain his words together, Kogoro looked at him, his shoulders tense and his blush spreading to the corners of his ears. Shinsaku shook his head, trying to get back on what he was actually trying to focus on. "Idiot! That's way too complicated for your first try!" Shinsaku scolds him, flicking him on his forehead. "Too late now…" Kogoro mutters, Shinsaku frowned slightly. "Besides…. You didn't have to bake a cake for me… Your presence is enough…" Shinsaku compliments, ruffling his soft green hair. "Wha?" Kogoro blinks in surprise, innocence appearing on his face. "Idiot… Do I have to spell eveything for you?" Shinsaku questions, blush becoming worse. "I love your presence… It's better than any cake.." Shinsaku hugs Kogoro suddenly, but since Kogoro is so short he ended up being smooshed against the latter's chest. Kogoro hugss back, struggling to get his tiny arms around the other's waist. "Geez… Katsura-san… Your cuteness will be the death of me." Shinsaku mutters, hand resting gently on Kogoro's head.

"Sorry… But we should go help Ryoma-kun now." Kogoro finally breaks the hug and stands, preparing to go help Ryoma. Shinsaku got up also and takes Kogoro by the hand again, he leaned in and kisses his cheek softly. "You still had some batter on your face." Was all Shinsaku says, walking downstairs, leaving a steaming, blushing and embarrassed Kogoro in the door way.

Man, what a crazy day….


End file.
